


Stupid Little Boy

by Cookieclifford



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gay, I would say bromance....but nah, M/M, Multi, OT3, OT4, Original Character(s), ROMANCE YAS, but only for the first few chaps, don't judge meee, first fic, i was stuck on a bus, idk how this happened, smut MAYBE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookieclifford/pseuds/Cookieclifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Brianna-Olivia White (aka. Bo) she is a 17 year old girl from gd'ol England. Then there's the new boy; Michael clifford. Also we have Ashton Irwin and the difficult duo; Luke hemmings and calum hood.</p><p> </p><p>I have no idea where I'm going with this, but my friend told me to put it up and keep writing so thanks to Syd x</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIII this won't be very good but please don't jusdge meeee .
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I EDITED THIS YAAASSSS please please leave comments on if you think I could make it have laston or cake or cashton undertones 
> 
> First fic please don't judge 
> 
> Love you

Stupid little girl

Worried, stressed, tired.   
Scared. 

That's life. 

I used to wonder what I'd done to deserve this, I didn't understand. I still don't but I've given up on wondering. Because I know it's not going to get me very far. All I've ever needed is an escape. But I'm the nobody, the coward, the one no one understands.   
Waking up today was just like any other day. I dragged myself out of bed with a small groan. 

I struggled with myself this morning. 

That was what was different, I wanted to collapse in on myself. To give up on the day before it had even begun. To get away. 

But I couldn't, I had people to meet, things to do. I couldn't give in now...I was too much of a coward. 

It would be too easy. 

Soon I was sat on the bus, headphones in, world out. I guess this was my escape; music. I've always been susceptible to a little Pink Floyd or Supertramp. Sometimes I could tolerate Panic!at the Disco, they weren't bad but I guess they were a little happy for my current mood. I flicked through my library and landed on Ed Sheeran. 

\its alright to cry/ 

This was the song. You listen to the songs, and I'll listen to the lyrics. They explain how I feel because I'm too much of a coward to actually tell anyone myself; worried, stressed, tired. 

\even my dad does sometimes/

Worried of what I'll be labelled as, attention seeker, faker, messed up. Stressed because of everything, just keeping up with everything and the pressure, god the pressure, to be the better one, the best. Tired, of life.

Scared. Scared of the future. Scared of being judged. Scared of everything. I'm just that person who sits in the corner of the room staring out if the window waiting for the moment I can be myself. The moment I can lock myself in my bedroom and withdraw myself from the world around me, and from the worries that cones with it. 

But ultimately, I'm scared that no one will understand. They say that 'we're here to help' and 'it will get better' but when you've hit rock bottom it's hard to believe that anything will get better. You probably think I'm stupid. Just a stupid little girl who doesn't know a thing. But let me tell you that when you feel like this, it means everything. It feels like there is no getting better, that there is no way in hell that you will ever be happy again. 

\so don't wipe your eyes, tears remind you you're alive/

I rubbed my eyes. Not caring about the makeup I had bothered to apply a few hours earlier. No one would notice I'd even made the effort anyway. It's nice to get a compliment every now and again, even if you don't believe it yourself. It's as if someone decided that you were important enough to take the time out of their day to notice what you're wearing, or how you did your hair that day, it's just a small thing but to me it means the world. 

\it's alright to die because death's the only thing you ever tried/

You know that song that just clicks? That song that makes you want to listen to it again and again because it's really catchy or just means a lot and you don't even know why? That song that gets into your heart and makes you think about things that you never thought you would? Probably not... Not many people connect to music the way I do. They say 'that's a nice song. I love that song, it's really catchy' but to me it would be 'this song understands me'. Which is another reason why I'm an outcast. 

\but just for tonight, hold on/

I climbed off the bus, the song still playing through my headphones. As suspected, I walked through the hallways unnoticed. When I reached my locker, I got my psychology folder out and turned to head to the sixth form block. I had a mock exam coming up in a few weeks, we've only been back at school for 7 weeks. 

\live life like you're giving up/

I noticed the halls were unnaturally busy, everyone was bustling around a certain place. It looked like it was someone's birthday or two people had just started dating. Well this school has their priorities right, but then again, I hadn't - couldn't - tell anyone how I felt. It wasn't their fault, they're just a herd of sheep. I shrugged past the crowd of students and headed through the doors and up the stairs to the common room. 

\'cause you act like you are/

There weren't as many people in the common room as there usually were, they were probably all downstairs bothering that person. I wouldn't put it past them. If I was a part of that group I would have stayed there too to see what all the fuss was about. I glanced around seeing 3 other people all occupying different corners of the common room. I tiptoed over to the last remaining corner, trying not to disturb the silence. 

\go ahead and just live it all/

I opened my psychology folder up and attempted to study for the mock and to relearn what we did in the previous lesson as I was daydreaming. I found myself reading the same page over and over, struggling to concentrate. I didn't even acknowledge the bell ringing. I just unconsciously rose from my seat with every other sixth former and headed to my tutor room. 

\go on and tear me apart/

10 minutes later I was leaving tutor base and my headphones were back in my ears and that song was playing through again. 

I didn't even notice someone walking over to me, nor did I hear him as he sat down, only when he waved a hand I front of my face to get my attention, did I glance up quickly, confused as to why he would want to talk to me. I ripped my headphones out of my ears and looked at him quizzically.   
"Hi." He said cheerfully, correcting his bright red fringe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bits in \ / are italics but I haven't gotten to a computer yet 
> 
> COMMENT PLEASE


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't very good I'm sorry. Please leave kudos and comment? Ily xxx

"Hi?" He said again. Nobody has ever taken notice of me. I was the nobody, the coward, the one no one understands. I wasn't anything anyone wanted. I was unimportant. What was this kid - okay, man - doing talking to the outcast? He didn't look like one himself, plus I'd never seen him around here before. 

"Hi." I mumbled back, turning my attention back to my psychology book, blushing. I wasn't used to this kind of attention, as much as I loved it, I couldn't wait for it to stop, couldn't let myself feel happy about this. 

"I'm Michael." He said trying to get me to look at him again. I put my elbow on the table and tried and failed to keep concentrating on the book. 

"And you are?" He asked, trying to get a response from me. I turned to face him and studied his face properly. There was that untold beauty in him. That undeniable beauty which most people mistake for then being plain and simple. It's that beauty which is in the eyes. 

I decided to answer because he looked genuinely happy that I reacted. He was happy to have me look him in the eyes and answer. 

"Brianna-Olivia White." I smiled at him. He grinned back at me. Something glinted in his eyes. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Brianna-Olivia White. I'm Michael Gordon Clifford." He mocked me, kindly. Holding a hand out for me to shake. I took it. 

"Haven't seen you around before." I commented when he didn't seem to leave. 

"Yeah, I'm new. I start today. You looked like the most down to earth person here. So I thought I'd say hi." He told me, rubbing his hands nervously against his black jeans. 

"Okay. Welcome to England's one and only Oak and Birch secondary school, where everyone is judged." I said with a fake grin plastered on my face. Michael laughed. A proper whole hearted laugh too, I smiled at him, I think I may end up having a friend at this school. 

"Well, I doubt it's that bad. It's just a bunch if teenagers who think they're hilarious, right? But they're not and that what's funny." He explained. His accent was thick but I couldn't place it. Then it clicked. 

"You're Australian?" I asked, we had a couple if other Aussies here. He rubbed a hand over his chin, Michael had a slight few-days-old stubble there and his bright red hair made matched what I could tell of his personality perfectly. 

"Yeah I moved from Australia a week back." He said. His eyes lit up when he talked of his home country, replaying every memory he had created there. 

"What was it like?" I've always wanted to go to Australia, it just seems so inviting, being so far away yet so docile and isolated. I loved the idea of it, one day I'll go there. One day. 

"It's amazing." When he didn't continue, I gestured with my hands for him to elaborate.

"Well we lived on the outskirts if Sydney and it was amazing. Once I actually saw a koala up a tree..." I tuned out to what he was saying and just watched him talk. He was so animated, like when people talk about their dreams. His mouth flowed easily around the words, his accent slurring then together in a way that I found beautiful. All in all, Michael Clifford was fascinating. One thing I didn't like, was that with just a few words, he had made me smile, made me forget myself. I couldn't afford for that to happen, I didn't want to set myself up to get shot down. 

I couldn't risk it. But then again, it wouldn't hurt to try.

Just as Michael was finishing his speech about his previous life, the bell rang, signalling that my free was over and I was off to my English language a-level lesson. 

I passed my locker again on the way and took out the appropriate folder. Just after I shut the locker door, I was shoved by a couple of dudes in the year below me who were laughing loudly. I slammed harshly into the cold metal and a sharp pain shot through my shoulder, I yelped.

"Woah dude. Calm down. Can't you see you just hurt her?" An Aussie accent rang through the halls, almost every student turned to watch the commotion. I looked up, still cradling my sore arm, and saw a red hi-lighter head bob over to me. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking into my eyes, it was cliche I know but I saw that he actually cared and it almost brought me to tears. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. He shook his head in acknowledgement and turned to the boys who shoved me.

"Well? You just hurt her, what do you say?" Michael crossed his arms and I was surprised that the lads managed to stay where they we're because if I was on the receiving end of the 6 foot 3 teenage boy with red hair. The two boys seemed rooted to the spot, they hung their heads in shame under the menacing glare Michael was giving them both.

"Well, well, well. What happened here? You're all quiet all of a sudden." Another thick Australian accent called from the science corridor. A few moments later, a curly head appeared. This was Ashton Irwin. The person who apparently owns the school. I say apparently because everyone bows down to him, he's just a stuck up jerk who thinks he's better than everyone. I've never had to talk to him, nor have I made eye contact since year 10 when he was in my geography class and I smiled at him. He just called to his mates about how I was 'checking him out'. I'm not quick to judge, I just hate Ashton Irwin. 

"Lucas. Tell me." He mumbled, but everyone heard him. He had that air of authority. Just because he we popular and 'hot' does not mean that he should basically own a whole entire school. But he's Ashton Irwin and he has to have everything.

"This dudes being dickhead." One of the pair answered, apparently Lucas, he was the blonde one who shoved me. I saw Michael clench his fists at him. 

"And who is this 'dude'. Honestly Lucas, I've told you about finishing your sentences." Ashton said in a monotone crossing his arms. 

"It's Luke not Lucas." The blonde boy muttered, it was quiet as a mouse but as everyone in the hall was deadly silent, it was heard easily. Ashton looked up at him and smiled, it wasn't a nice smile, or a fake smile. The only way to describe it was mean. It was a mean smile, nasty, horrible, the kind of smile a serial killer would wear.

"Who is this 'dude' \Luke/?" He said, menacingly. Luke gestured towards Michael who was stood, arms crossed, legs slightly apart, mimicking Ashton's stance. Ashton stared into Michaels eyes for a moment, then glanced over to me still holding my arm. I blushed and looked towards Michael to see how he was handling this. He seemed fine to be honest, like he'd been through it countless times before. 

"If it really hurts, go to medical," Ashton pointed at me, rallying off orders. "Luke, Calum, come with me. Everyone else; don't you have lessons to get to?" Luke and the black haired boy who shoved me, looked at each other and started to walk over to Irwin. Ashton started to leave and the halls started bustling again until Michael spoke up.

"Who are you to tell everyone what to do, you're no better than the rest of us." I grabbed his arm a tried to pull him away but he stayed rooted to the spot so I just backed off, I did not want to be a part of this. Ashton stopped still and turned on his heel to face Michael. He walked over to Michael in a few strides until he was standing directly in front of him. 

"I'm Ashton Irwin. Welcome to Oak and Birch." He held his hand out for Michael to take, but he just ignored it and kept his arms crossed.

"Oh I see." Michael laughed, not the bouncy laugh I'd heard a few minutes earlier this was different, it was harsh. "So you think you're the boss because the schools named after trees and so are you. Right, I definitely see the logic in that. I'll see you 'round, your highness." Michael bowed dramatically.

I couldn't help but let out a small giggle which Ashton heard and his head turned sharply to face me, lethal anger showing in his eyes. 

"Let her laugh mate. She hasn't done anything wrong. It was your \friends/ who hurt her." Michael said calmly, he smiled warmly at me, I returned a small one. Ashton turned to glare at Calum and Luke who had emerged from around the corner to watch. They quickly disappeared. 

"Don't you mate me." And he was gone, back down the corridor he came from. The whole hall was still shocked into silence at the new boy and his insane confidence. A few seconds after Ashton left, his tall frame appeared back around the corner, he looked at Michael as if seeing him for the first time. He shouted over at him.

"You haven't changed a bit. Until next time Clifford." Michael gave a nod of the head and saluted him with two fingers. Ashton returned the salute but kept a straight face. Then he was gone. 

"Come on, you'll need to tell me where medical is so I can take you there." He put a hand in the small of my back and started to guide me in the direction of the medical room. 

"I'm fine." I said, quietly. 

"No you're not." He replied simply. What he didn't know was that those words had a deeper meaning. 

I muttered quietly "you're right, I'm not." But Michael didn't hear, he was too busy trying to find the medical room. I pulled him in the right direction and I was given a sling to keep my shoulder stable. Michael stayed with me the whole time, to make sure I was okay. 

When we got out of the medical room, we only had 10 minutes left of the lesson so we just went up to the common room to grab some seats. 

"So, you know Irwin?" I asked, the question had been on my mind for the last hour.


	3. Chapter 3

_"So how do you know Irwin?"_

*****

 "It's complicated." He replied, looking down, avoiding the question. It was the first time I'd actually seen him closed off, ignoring me. But seeing as I only met him an hour ago, we seemed to be getting on okay so I let the question slide. I'll just have to get it out if him another way. 

He fumbled with his bag, and took out his timetable. He studied it for a few moments, frowning. I sighed and took it from his hand.

"Let's see." I said, reading his schedule. He took physics, philosophy and ethics, and music. "I have music with you!" I muttered quietly but he still heard. He grinned like a madman. A red-haired madman. And clapped his hands like an excited seal. I smiled at him a little. 

"What do I have next? I'm messed up with the timing of stuff." He asked, looking over my shoulder at his schedule, pressing his chest to my back. I followed today to period three. 

"You have physics." I said to him. He looked at me blankly. "Ugh. I'll take you there then. I've got a free and I'll meet you here afterwards 'Kay?" He nodded at that and we started to make our way towards the science corridor. I left him at his first physics lesson and went quickly back to the common room.  I put my headphones in again and found an unoccupied corner. 

I heard the bell go and opened my psychology book again, hoping there would be no disruptions this time, not that im really complaining about the tall, clumsy aussie boy who wants to talk to me... I'll take what I can get. After about half an hour, the peace was disrupted by a certain curly haired Australian with his gang of people. Two of them being Calum and Luke who had shoved me against the lockers earlier. I looked up as they came in but when I realised it was them, I glued my eyes back to my book and tried to blend into the wall I was sitting in front of. 

I paused my music to listen to what was going on but it kept my headphones in. I heard Ashton shout something then the whole common room laughing, then I heard the words 'Michael' and 'Clifford'. I took my headphones out so I could hear better and everything went quiet. 

"Oi, Cliffords girl. Put your music back on, you're not part if this conversation." I heard Ashton say. He couldn't be talking to me. "And I hope your shoulder gets better." I looked up and saw him staring right at me. I narrowed my eyes at him for the nickname and went to put my headphones back in when I saw him hit the two boys from earlier and nod his head in my direction with a grimace on his face. They looked sheepishly at eachother. 

"Sorry for shoving you." They said together. Ashton smirked.

"Cheers." I said coldly, not looking at them. "And watch where you're going next time, or someone could get seriously hurt." I put my headphones back in. Before I pressed play, I heard Ashton speak to the two boys. 

"You just got owned by Clifford's bitch." That did it. What's this with being 'Clifford's', I'm my own person what the hell is Ashton on about; and calling me a bitch, like, no. I got up with only one headphone in, shut my book, shoved it in my bag and made to leave.

"Where are you going?" Ashton said to me, seemingly forgetting that he called me a bitch. 

"None of your business." I called back. I had a sudden burst of confidence. " 'Clifford's bitch' is going any where you aren't." I called as I walked out the door. Just before I closed it behind me, looked back to see a shocked Ashton. And an even more shocked common room. 

I went down to where I left Michael and waited for a few minutes until the bell rang and everyone came swarming out of their classrooms for lunch. The door to the physics classroom opened and out came Michael's class. When he didn't come out, I stuck my head around the doorframe and saw my highlighter friend sat at the back of the room with his head buried in a textbook. The teacher looked at me and I gestured towards Michael and he nodded and waved me in. I mouthed 'thank you' to him and walked over tp the desk where Michael was sat. I poked him and his his head jerked up, confused.

"Oh my god, Bo, you scared me so much." Wait, what? 

"My names Brianna, not 'Bo'" I said, sitting on the desk next to him, he put his pen in his mouth and grinned at me. 

"Nah it's Bo, because your name is Brianna-Olivia White which spells out 'B-o-w' but that sounds like b-ow, so I'm calling you B-oh." 

"Michael logic." I laughed at him and shook my head. "So, what are you up to? It's lunch now." He leaned back to show me his text book which was some shit about physics that I didn't understand. I shot him a puzzled look. 

"I have to copy this paragraph out into my book before I go." I nodded and sat back to let him get on with it. When he had finishd his paragraph, shut his book and gave the text book to the teacher who thanked him. Then we both left for the canteen because I wasn't prepared to sit in the common room with all those people again. We ate quietly for a few minutes before I spoke.

"So... How do you know Ashton Irwin?" Michaels head snapped up from his lunch. 

"I met him." 

"Yeh, I figured that." I encouraged him to go on. He looked at me, and took a bite out of his sandwich, taking his time. I gestured for him to continue. He took his time, putting down his sandwich. 

"We dated for 5 months in Australia, then he broke up with me and moved away." Well, that was the last answer I was expecting.

"You're gay?" I asked. "Wait, no. Ashton's gay?" I said in a loud whisper.

"Yes Bo. Well actually I'm bi but Irwin's the full package." He chuckled at my shocked expression. "Its not weird or anything."

"I know I know, but Ashton is, like, 'the lady magnet' of this school" he laughed at that too. 

"Yeh, that sounds like Irwin. He came out to his parents when we were dating and somehow the whole school knew by the next morning. He was never very secure about it. So I guess he wouldn't want anyone to know he's gay at a new school." Michael sighed. 

"Why don't you go talk to him?" I asked, opening a packet of crisps. "Because." Well I'm guessing that's the end of that conversation then. We sat in silence for the rest of lunch and headed back to the medical room before period 5 to give back my sling as my arm was feeling better.

 

**ASHTONS POV**

So apparently Michael Clifford is here, at my school. He's grown up a lot. When I knew him back in Australia, he was a scrawny boy with fluffy blonde hair in an emo fringe. But now he's here and I'm going to have to face him. He's probably already told that girl he made friends with that I'm gay. Which means the whole school will know in a matter of days.

I have nothing against gays, like duh, but some people might and I don't want to open myself to that kind of hate. I'm popular, and basically run the school, but I'm not interested in girls, I think I'm expected to get a girlfriend sometime soon. Well we both know that's not gonna happen...but maybe A boyfriend though...or two. 

You see there's these two kids who are a year below me and they're not exactly ugly. They're the complete opposite of the ugliest kid to have ever lived. Exactly...they're gorgeous. They're best friends though, practically inseparable and I would hate to date one of them and leave the other out, so why not both. 

I don't even know if the bend that way but in the 3 years I've known them, they've never had girlfriends, it's always been the two of them. I must have been staring off into space because I was brought back to earth by my English literature teacher calling my name. 

"Ashton...mr.Irwin?" She asked tentatively. 

"Yes miss?" I replied, taking my head off my hand, cracking my knuckles, replacing my elbow on the table and my head on back my hand.

"What do we understand about Vladimir Nabokov by the way he writes 'Lolita'?" I answered her quickly, she seemed satisfied with my response so I turned my head and went back to day dreaming. I saw the two boys I was talking about on the field. They were doing some kind of fun-run...and god did they look good in those shorts... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE TELL ME WAHT YOU THINK


End file.
